Eldandil Zelvetion (Oyzar)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial, Draconic, Goblin, Orc, and Sylvan Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 2 pts) +2 Racial CON: 12 +1 ( 5 pts) -2 Racial INT: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) CHA: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 8 = + CON (01) + FC (01) Wizard 1 AC: 12 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +08 = (02) + Misc (06) (Reactionary & Familiar) BAB: +00 = (0) CMB: -02 = (00) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Light Crossbow : Attack: +2 = (0) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19–20/×2, Range: 80 ft Acid Splash: Attack: +2 = (00) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (acid flask focus) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels, Special: Targets touch, using acid flask focus gives +1 damage Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Int), +2 (Dex), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard (+1 HP, taken once) Elven Immunities: Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Elven Magic: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Keen Senses: Elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Arcane Focus: Elves with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. This replaces Weapon Familiarity. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Spells: A wizard casts arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. A wizard must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. Arcane Bond:(Greensting scorpion) At 1st level, wizards form a powerful bond with an object or a creature. The chosen creature is a greensting scorpion. Arcane School: (Conjuration, Teleportation) A wizard can choose to specialize in one school of magic, gaining additional spells and powers based on that school. In addition, specialist wizards receive an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a wizard can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. Summoner's Charm (Su):Whenever you cast a conjuration (summoning) spell, increase the duration by a number of rounds equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). This increase is not doubled by Extend Spell. At 20th level, you can change the duration of all summon monster spells to permanent. You can have no more than one summon monster spell made permanent in this way at one time. If you designate another summon monster spell as permanent, the previous spell immediately ends. Shift (Su): At 1st level, you can teleport to a nearby space as a swift action as if using dimension door. This movement does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You must be able to see the space that you are moving into. You cannot take other creatures with you when you use this ability (except for familiars). You can move 5 feet for every two wizard levels you possess (minimum 5 feet). You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Opposition Schools: (Enchantment, Necromancy) A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools, representing knowledge sacrificed in one area of arcane lore to gain mastery in another. A wizard who prepares spells from his opposition schools must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell. Cantrips: Wizards can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Wizard under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. A wizard can prepare a cantrip from an opposition school, but it uses up two of his available slots. Spell Focus: (Conjuration) At first level wizards gain spell focus as a bonus feat. Spellbooks: A wizard must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. Feats Spell Focus (Wizard bonus): (Conjuration) Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of Conjuration. Augment Summoning (Level 1): Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Traits Reactionary: You were bullied often as a child, but never quite developed an offensive response. Instead, you became adept at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Capable (Perception): Eldandil got very good senses quickly picking up things happening around him. He gains a +1 trait bonus to Perception and it becomes a permanent class skill. Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = (02) + INT (05)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 09 1 3 5 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 05 0 x 5 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 x 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 x 5 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 x 5 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 x 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 x 5 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 x 5 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 09 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 x 5 +0 Linguistics 0 x 5 +0 Perception 09 1 3 0 +5 (trait, elf racial, familiar) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 x 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 0 +2 (familiar) Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 09 1 3 5 +0 Stealth 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level: Resistance Acid Splash Detect Magic Detect Poison Read Magic Dancing Lights Flare Light Ray of Frost Spark Ghost Sound Haunted Fey Aspect Mage Hand Mending Message Open/Close Arcane Mark Prestidigitation Level 01: Grease Summon Monster 1 Mage Armor Mount Ear-Piercing Scream Color Spray Silent Image Enlarge Person Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level: (DC 15) Detect Magic Prestidigitation Acid Splash Dancing Lights Level 01: (DC 16) Color Spray Grease* Enlarge Person Summon Monster 1 * = +1 DC due to Spell Focus Greensting Scorpion Familiar Calen N Tiny vermin Init +3; Senses Darkvision 60', Perception +4 AC 18, touch 15, flat-footed 16 (+3 Dex, +4 natural, +2 size) hp 4 (1 HD) Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +2 immune to mind affecting effects Speed 30 ft. Melee. sting +3 (1d2-4 plus poison) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. Str 3, Dex 16, Con 10, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 2 Base Atk +0; CMB +1; CMD 7 (+19 v. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Climb +7, Perception +4, Stealth + 15 Sting--injury. save Fort DC 10. Frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect sickened for one round; cure 1 save. Alertness (granted to master), Improved Evasion, Share spells, Empathic link Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Crossbow, light 35 gp 4 lb Bolts (20) 2 gp 2 lb Pouch, Spell Component 5 gp 2 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Fishhook .1 gp -- lb Chalk 1 gp -- lb Whistle .8 gp -- lb Candle(2) .02 gp -- lb Acid (Flask) 10 gp 1 lb Flint and steel 1 gp -- lb Sewing needle .5 gp -- lb Charcoal .5 gp -- lb Paper (2 sheet) .4 gp -- lb Sling -- gp -- lb Spellbook -- gp 3 lb Totals 59.42 gp 23 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Light Encumbrance Finances PP: 00 GP: 90 SP: 05 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 120 Height: 6' Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Black, blue tinted Eye Color: Dark Blue Skin Color: Pale White Appearance: A slender pale elf with a purple birthmark on his face. Not as pretty as normal for his race. Quite weak, though not frail of body and actually quite quick. Demeanor: A bit slumped shoulders. Seems lost in thought. Jumps quickly through conversations making it hard for people to keep up. Background Eldandil Zelvetion is born deep within the Other World of the Fey. Pretty much all elves got a rank in their nobility. After all everyone are supposed to know their place. Eldandil belong to those who are simply called Numenda, the very lowest class of elves. Both his parents were failures; they were weak and had hard lives barely managing to earn a living by doing menial task for various low ranked houses. They found each other and their greatest happiness in life came from each other and from Eldandil. As such they spent a lot of time and effort to make sure that Eldandil should get decent tutoring and training despite having almost no connections. Unfortunately Eldandil was and still is quite weak of body. He could not keep up with physical tasks with the other children. He was not frail or slow, just could not produce much power. Eldandil got a huge purple birthmark on his face and his black hair and faical features do not hold the same luster as normal elves. The ugly looks and his weak body made him an easy target for bullying. He got bullied by the other students and even the trainers for martial training. This made him eventually quit martial training before completely learning to wield the traditional elvish weapons. The bullying did not stop with him quitting the martial arts training however. The students though it was funny to seek him out and use him as a punching bag. This constant threat heightened Eldandil’s senses to be constantly aware of danger. He also became very proficient in running away or moving his body quickly to get away from dangerous situations. His running away got to such a level that he probably could rival the elves who participated in competitions just for sports, though given that he was a Numenda, there was no way he could participate there. The mental studies went way better than the physical studies though. There Eldandil had no problems keeping up. In fact he was the very best among the group of students he was in. Eventually he got taken in as an apprentice to the great Conjurer Calabriel Yulendor. The wizard did not care that the young elf did not have much strength of body. Who needs physical strength when your mental strength can just conjure up the creatures to perform whatever physical task you need to do or when you can just simply use the magic to move whatever needed moving. The conjurer taught Eldandil the ways of conjuration and teleportation magic. While it took Eldandil quite some time to actually get to the point where he would start learning magic due to his poor parents once he got there things sped away. At the age of 115 Eldandil entered Calabriel Yulendor’s training and at 120 he was already ready to travel of by himself to experience the world. There is only so much one can learn through sheer studying and eventually you got to experience things to progress. As such Eldandil decided to venture into the mortal world to get a feeling for the world. It did not hurt that if he managed to gather enough valor it would both raise his rank and reflect positively back on his parents. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 10th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (11 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Not A Judge But Plays One On TV) level 1 Category:Approved Characters